sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
G. K. Bowes
| birth_place = Los Angeles | years_active = 2008-present | death_place = | residence = Los Angeles | alias = Gina K. Bowes | occupation = Voice actress }} Gina Keali'inohomoku "G. K." Bowes (born December 12, 1986)Birthday: * * is an American voice actress famous for playing Senna in the anime movie Bleach: Memories of Nobody. She had other roles, including Kiyal Bachika in Gurren Lagann, Little Red Riding Hood and Little Bo Peep in Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple, Kunoichi in Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi, Sun Shang Xiang in Dynasty Warriors 6 and Daria, Freida and Fran in Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave. She is of Native American, Polynesian, Cuban and Middle Eastern descent. Filmography Anime *''Aggretsuko'' - Gori, Tsunoda *''Angel Wars'' – Kira Robot Muriel (Spanish dub) *''Berserk (2016 TV series)'' - Collette *''Buso Renkin'' – Saori Kawai, Victoria *''Durarara!!×2'' – Mairu Orihara *''Ghost Slayers Ayashi'' – Shinzo (Ep. 13), Woman (Ep. 14) *''Gurren Lagann'' – Kiyal Bachika *''I's'' – College Girl C *''Marvel Anime: Blade'' – Lupit (Ep. 5) *''Sailor Moon'' – Higure Akiyama (Ep. 16; Viz dub) *''Tweeny Witches'' – N Animation *''Doc McStuffins'' – Melinda the Mermaid *''Flash Gordon Classic'' – Dale Arden *''Phineas and Ferb'' – Additional Voices *''Sofia the First'' – Empress Lin-Lin, Queen Anya, Additional Voices *''Special Agent Oso'' – Mom, Miss Rollins *''The Emperor's New School'' – Girl Fan *''The Lion Guard'' – TBA Films *''Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation'' – Fran, Freida *''Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave'' – Daria, Freida, Fran *''Berserk: Golden Age Arc'' – Charlotte (Movies 2-3) *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody'' – Senna *''Delhi Safari'' – News Reporter 1 *''Golden Winter'' – Tinkle, Mother Dog *''Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple'' – Little Red Riding Hood, Little Bo Peep *''Norm of the North'' – Female Tourist *''The Swan Princess Christmas'' – Caretaker Video games *''Barbie iDesign'' – Barbie *''Dynasty Warriors'' series – Zhu Rong, Sun Shang Xiang (uncredited) *Dying Light —Ezgi *''Guild Wars 2'' – Hannah *''Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2'' – Pirachu (uncredited) *''Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory'' – Pirachu (uncredited) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' – Felicia *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' – Diamond Dog Soldier *''Minecraft: Story Mode'' – Maya, Ivy, Fangirl *''Palace Pets'' – Teacup *''Pet Vet Paws and Claws'' – Tess, Keri *''Resident Evil 5'' – Majini Female *''Rodea the Sky Soldier'' – Ion *''Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny'' – Lily, Sierra *''Saints Row 2'' – The Boss (Female Voice 2) *''Samurai Warriors 3'' – Kunoichi (uncredited) *''Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends'' – Kunoichi (uncredited) *''Street Fighter V'' – Laura *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' – Asuka Kazama *''Warriors Orochi'' – Kunoichi (uncredited) References External links * * * * Category:American people of Middle Eastern descent Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:French Polynesian actresses Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Hispanic and Latino American actresses Category:Native American actresses Category:Living people Category:1986 births